1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to content addressable memory, and more specifically to built-in self-test for content addressable memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Testing content addressable memory (CAM) is time consuming and requires specialized logic thus increasing CAM test cost. For cost effective production of devices that include CAM and for standalone CAM devices, it is desirable to develop techniques that reduce the size of built-in self test (BIST) logic as well as reduce test time.